


Are You My Boyfriend's Legs?

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [17]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Fujiwara Takeru and Legs, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Prompt Fill, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru has an...unconventional method of finding his teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Boyfriend's Legs?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics Bonus Round 2. The prompt was [this image](https://i.imgur.com/Ke2d7qz.png) (Takeru studying Riku's legs).

Somewhere in the sea of legs in front of him was the one pair he was looking for, and Takeru was determined to find it. Somehow, he had managed to get himself separated from the rest of the team, but he knew that when he found those legs, he would have found his goal. It would be a challenge, but he was determined.

He reached out to the first pair of legs in front of him, but he could tell immediately they weren't right. He couldn't feel the muscles at all under the heavy pants covering them. Riku never wore pants like that; he could always feel Riku's legs through his pants.

Without even bothering to apologize to the stranger, he moved onto the next pair. These were a possibility, but there was an unnatural tension in the calves, and when he looked down, he noticed a pair of high heels. Not that one either, he concluded, dodging the heel that was aimed at him.

The next pair of legs wasn't right either, lacking definition in the muscles around the knees, and he narrowly avoided a solid hit aimed at his head as he moved on.

He continued making his way through the sea of legs, never finding ones that matched the ones he was looking for. By the time he reached the far edge of the crowd, his knees were scraped from crawling for so long, and his ears were ringing from one slap too many he failed to dodge.

He had just about given up hope when his hands closed around one last set of legs, and he knew he had found what he was looking for. He immediately recognized the curve of the calves, the definition of the quads, the tight IT band that he was always telling Riku to stretch more.

"Riku," he cried, clinging onto the familiar legs, "I found you!"

"We've been here the whole time, Takeru," Riku replied. "We have a sign for our team and everything. Where have you been?"

"I couldn't find you. I forgot my glasses," Takeru mumbled.

"You what?"

"My glasses, I left them on the bus."

"What about your contacts?"

"They're in the case with my glasses."

Riku sighed dramatically. "Couldn't you have just yelled for us or something? That's what people normally do."

Takeru continued stroking Riku's legs. "I knew I'd recognize you this way. You have the best legs."

Riku tried not to blush too obviously at that statement. "You can do whatever you want with them later," he said, "but for now, could I have them back to get ready for the race?"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback welcome and appreciated.


End file.
